gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam: Lost War Chronicles
Mobile Suit Gundam: Lost War Chronicles (機動戦士ガンダム戦記 Lost War Chronicles) is a game developed and published by Bandai Interactive for the PlayStation 2 Home Entertainment System. The Lost War Chronicles was developed largely by the same group that was responsible for developing Mobile Suit Gundam: Journey to Jaburo. The game follows in the vein of Journey to Jaburo's "Tactics Battle" mode. The setting is the One Year War, however rather than following the official events of the television series, Lost War Chronicles follows in the vein of such games as Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny. The player assumes the role of either Captain Matt Healy and fights for the Earth Federation, or the role of Lt. Ken Bederstadt and fights for the Principality of Zeon. The Gameplay follows in the vein of Journey to Jaburo, but is significantly improved from the awkward controls of its predecessor by the simple fact that it allows a form of control using the left analogue stick. The game features an intro atypical to Gundam games and especially to the context of the story. Rather than being a dramatic battle or a recounting of historical events from the Universal Century, it is more of a homage to Gundam fandom. It features stylized color and silhouettes of mobile suits, schematics and Gunpla in its individual parts in plastic framework set to a mellow J-Pop style musical theme. Lost War Chronicles was adapted into a two volume manga series, published by Kodakawa Shoten in Japan and Tokyopop in America. This was the only US release of this saga. Fortunately the two volumes were indeed both released in the United States. Characters Earth Federation *Annie Brevig *Anish Lofman *John Cowen *Larry Radley *Matt Healy *Noel Anderson *Rachel Milsteen Principality of Zeon *Douglas Rodin *Garsky Zinobaev *Jake Guns *Jane Conty *Ken Bederstadt *May Kauwin *Yuki Nakasato *Zeon's Wave (aka. Kerguerenko) List of Mechanics Earth Federation Mobile Weapons *MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type *RGM-79 GM *RGM-79D GM Cold Climate Type *[GM Ground Type|RGM-79[G GM Ground Type]] *RGM-79SP GM Sniper II *RX-75-4 Guntank *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam *RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" *RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" *RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit 1 *[Gundam Ground Type|RX-79[G Gundam Ground Type]] *[Gundam Ez8|RX-79[GEz-8 Gundam Ez8]] Vehicles and Support Units *Big Tray-class *Fly Manta *Medea *Type 61 Tank Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *Apsalus II *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-06FS Zaku II Garma Zabi Custom *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai *MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-07B Gouf *MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom *MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom *MS-09B Dom *MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen *MS-14G Gelgoog Ground Type *MS-18E Kämpfer *MSM-03 Gogg *MSM-03C Hygogg *MSM-04 Acguy *MSM-07 Z'Gok *MSM-07E Z'Gok-E *MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type *MSM-10 Zock *YMS-16M Xamel Vehicles and Support Units *Dodai II *DFA-03 Dopp *Gallop-class *ACA-01 Gaw *HT-01B Magella Attack *Luggun *Zanzibar-class Picture Gallery Lost War Chronicles Front Cover.jpg 1428118-0_super.jpg mobile-suit-gundam-lost-war-chronicles.jpg Ps200598 3.jpg Ps200598 2.jpg See also *Mobile Suit Gundam Lost War Chronicles (Manga) External links *Mobile Suit Gundam: Lost War Chronicles on Wikipedia.org ja:機動戦士ガンダム戦記 Lost War Chronicles